


Inktober 2018 with Achievement Hunter

by JustAnotherMadOne



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fake AH Crew, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Friendship, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Inktober 2018, M/M, Roast Battle, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMadOne/pseuds/JustAnotherMadOne
Summary: Themes taken from here: https://www.instagram.com/p/BnL2dxfg8Uq/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=g086sk3nkpf31 Day challenge featuring the people of AH.





	1. Day 1 - Poisonous

  1. Poisonous



 

 “Hey Geoff, did you know that apples can be poisonous?”

 The Kingpin looked up from his phone, eyebrow raised. “Gavin, do you have to be so weird this early in the day?”

 The golden boy grinned, drawing his knees up to his chest. “Well, it’s the seeds actually. If you eat enough of them, then it can kill you. Cyanide poisoning.” He elaborated further. “It’s the same thing with tomatoes.”

 The older Gent groaned, although a small smile was on his lips. Of course Gavin would ignore that question and just keep on talking about something ridiculous. “You do know that everything can kill everyone, right? So, I think we don’t have to worry about that…” He looked back to his phone. He stilled and looked back to Gavin. “Fucking tomatoes? Really?”

 Gavin nodded. “Yeah, there was even this one bloke who ate a basket of tomatoes to prove they weren’t poisonous. He survived, but I guess he didn’t eat enough of them.” He snapped his fingers. “Hey Geoff. Do you think we could actually try that? I mean, we’re immortal anyway, so we should be fine.”

 That was a relatively good point. The Fakes - for whatever unholy reason - were unable to really die. But Geoff thought of immortality as being useful more in terms of not getting shot to death during a heist. Eating excessive amounts of produce was never a possibility in his mind.

 “...The farmer’s market should be open. Maybe get some apples to try as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole tomato thing is true! Can't remember the guy's name though.


	2. Day 2 - Tranquil

  1. Tranquil



 

 Jack sighed as she reclined in the hot tub, resting her arms on the rim of the tub. The warmth of the water and the deluge of bubbles were doing marvels on her joints and she just barely had enough presence of mind to not sink below the water.

 It had been her birthday last week and Geoff had booked her a week-long spa retreat as a present. Of course she scolded him for wasting money on something ridiculous, but she loved it anyway. Trust him to insist she take time off when he was working almost 24/7.

 So now it was day four of her time in an excessively high end spa resort in LA. She was still annoyed about how Geoff was so blasé about spending money; he had an entire criminal empire to run and even though he could afford some luxuries, he shouldn’t be throwing money everywhere.

 However, the heat of the hot tub brought her back to the present. Jack reached out to the champagne flute on the small nearby table and held it to the light.

 She did love them really.

 And this tranquillity she felt right now was a good indication that they loved her too.


	3. Day 3 - Roasted

  1. Roasted



 

 “I might be short, but all that has to go somewhere.” Jeremy declared, gesturing to his jeans. “Since you’re so tall, guess those inches had to be taken away too!”

 A chorus of laughter and ‘oohs’ rose from the small crowd, while Gavin flailed at the insult. “Bloody hell Jeremy!” he squawked, hands flying to his chest.

 “I think that round goes to Jeremy!” Lindsay declared through broken giggles. “And the current score is a tie, with three points each!”

 The shorter man pumped his fist, while Michael cheered from the sides. “Fuck yeah, Lil J!” He howled. “Gavin’s getting fucking roasted!”

 However, another voice entered the fray.

 “What the fuck are you guys doing?”

 Gavin looked up and immediately brightened up. “Hey Geoff!” He seemed to bounce on his heels. “We’re having Roast Battles. So it’s me, Trevor, and Alfredo, and Michael, Jeremy, and Lindsay. Wanna join?”

 Geoff snorted and shook his head. “Seriously? He laughed, grinning widely. “This is what you’ve been getting up to?”

 “Well yeah! And  swear that I’m actually getting pretty good at this!” The Brit insisted. “Like… Geoff, you are famous for your tattoos. Did a shaky eight year old do them for you?”

 A quiet chorus of giggles and hisses rose up, while Geoff remained oddly stoic.

 “Roast Battle. Lads versus Gents. Bring it motherfucker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The AH guys need a proper roasting battle like this.
> 
> Although my main frame of reference is actually the Reading Challenge in RuPaul's Drag Race. Because reading is FUN-DA-MEN-TAL! :P


	4. Day 4 - Spell

  1. Spell



 

 Michael stared intently at the parchment in front of him. He had already drawn a circle in green ink and he had placed cedar leaf and a sprig of rosemary in the center.

 He had borrowed a spellbook from Jeremy in the hopes of being able to practice magic. He may be a warrior by nature, but he didn’t want to rely solely on physical strength, especially since he lived with great magic users like Jeremy and Ryan.

 Hell, even Gavin was a great spellcaster!

 So, he decided to randomly pick out a spell to try, which happened to be a summoning spell. If he did it right, he should get a woodland spirit to appear. And if it didn’t work… well, he would live at least.

 With that in mind, Michael brought a lit match to the plants in the circle. As the flame spread he began to chant the words.

 He waved a hand through the smoke… but it did not stay in its usual form.

 “What the hell?” He asked, as the disturbed smoke whirled and solidified into a little grey ball in the air and it grew as more smoke from the burning plants floated upwards.

 Soon enough, the smoke began to quiver and soon changed form again, this time into something vaguely resembling a child with damselfly wings.

 Michael smiled.

 The spell worked!


	5. Day 5 - Chicken

  1. Chicken



 

 Geoff scattered a handful of chicken feed onto the ground, laughing as the sizeable flock ran towards him and clucking furiously. The farmer looked at the birds as they pecked at the bits of corn.

 “Anyone would think that I never fed you fucks.” He chuckled to himself. “How can you always be this hungry?”

 The chickens didn’t acknowledge Geoff, focusing on eating.

 However, one tiny chicken waddled over to the farmer, clucking joyfully. It sat down at his feet, flapping its wings.

 Geoff looked down at the bird and smiled. This one was his absolute favorite of the flock. The poor thing was very sickly as a chick, but had grown remarkably fast. Her feathers grew in a soft gold and was full of energy. She adored Geoff, and he adored her.

 He knelt down and took the chicken into his arms. “Good morning Millie.”

 He slowly stood and looked at his flock, basking in the rising morning sun and finding comfort in the warmth of Millie in his arms.


	6. Day 6 - Drooling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a moment in a recent Let's Play of Super Mario Party. :P

  1. Drooling



 

 If there was one day that the Fakes could all agree that they looked forward to without any contest, it would be pancake day.

 The main six would gather together for a breakfast consisting of that deliciously wonderful treat. Normally it was Jack who cooked them, but sometimes Gavin or Ryan would have a go at cooking.

 It was also an interesting study of what each crew liked. Did they prefer crepes or buttermilk pancakes? Honey or syrup? Blueberries or raspberries? Bacon or yoghurt?

 It also led to strange fact.

 “Ryan, are you fucking drooling!?”

 The Vagabond jumped in his seat, covering his mouth and glancing wide-eyed at Michael. “Uh, n-no!” He snapped. “That is a complete lie, what are you talking about?”

 “You really were drooling! You that excited for pancakes?”

 “Well, pancakes are goddamn delicious, what do you expect!” Ryan defended, practically pouncing at the giant pile of pancakes in the middle of the table. He slapped three more onto his plate. “What and you don’t drool?”

 “Your mouth was wide open. And you got some on your shirt.”

 The Vagabond looked down, spotting a dark spot on his chest. He looked back to Michael. “...You bitch.”

 Michael only laughed before shovelling a forkful of pancakes into his mouth.


	7. Day 7 - Exhausted

  1. Exhausted



 

 Gavin jogged along the beachfront, sweat dripping down his face. His whole body was aching and burning from the exercise, but he pushed himself even further.

 He glanced up and spotted Michael standing by Vespucci Masks, which sparked a little more energy inside of him. The Brit tried to go faster, although his legs were cramping and his chest and throat were raw from just breathing. He desperately wanted a drink, having forgotten to bring a water bottle.

 It only took seven seconds to get to Michael, but it seemed like even longer before he reached his friend… and therefore his goal.

 Gavin stopped, all but crumpling in half as he panted with exhaustion. “...H...How… How was…? Oh God… my soul hurts…”

 Michael brought up a stopwatch. “That was one minute and fifty-seven seconds.” He announced. “But, you still need to shave off at least seven seconds to beat Jeremy’s record.”

 The Brit stood back up, his arms going limp. “Son… of a… bitch!” He spat before slowly lowering himself to the pavement. “So… exhausted… can I just… lie here and die please?”

 “Nah, we still need to get back to the penthouse.”

 Gavin almost sobbed.


	8. DAY 8 - Star

  1. Star



 

 Jack fiddled with the knob on the telescope, peering through it’s eyepiece. He had bought this a few weeks ago and only now did the night sky give him enough clarity to use.

 He stood on the top of the hill, , having driven pretty far from the city to get the best view of the sky.

 But the vast dark was punctuated with bright white stars, like pin pricks.

 Jack smiled and flicked through an astronomy book. It was a chilly night in the middle of October, so it made sense to him that he should look to see what constellations could be seen from here.

 But either way, the stars he could see were just beautiful.


	9. Day 9 - Precious

  1. Precious



 

 Gavin had only been here for a few days, but Geoff already saw him as a son.

 He had found the half-creeper in the woods while collecting food for dinner that night, swishing his hands through the waters of a little creek. The boy looked terrified when he finally noticed Geoff nearby, but didn’t run.

 He wasn’t sure what drove him to get the kid to come over, but it took a few apples and the prospect of a warm place to stay to get Gavin (which was one of the very pieces of information Geoff could get out of him) to come back to Achievement City.

 Gavin settled in quickly and had latched onto Geoff.

 He would be lying if he said he didn’t find the poor idiot to be annoying, but the more time they spent, he became way more fond of his stupid quirks, like his weird accent and obviously made-up words.

 But it was moments like these that reminded Geoff just how far Gavin had come… and just how fond of him he had become.

 Moments like this reminded him of how precious Gavin was.


End file.
